


We will be okay( an Upstead fluffy fanfic)

by Happyfeet2002



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyfeet2002/pseuds/Happyfeet2002
Summary: This has been stuck in my brain, I have never really seen a fic about Hailey walking in there right after Jay gets out of surgery. So this is his reaction to her reaction towards him getting shot. Without further ado, here it is.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Since I have never really seen Hailey walking into Jay’s hospital room right after surgery, I decided to make a fic about it. This is right after surgery, so way before she goes into his room wearing the red hoody.   
Hope you enjoy this short Upstead fluff!!

Sitting in that waiting room for hours not moving from her spot, Hailey was told that Jay had lost a lot of blood, her mind only focused on how fast Jay would be replaced. 

No one could ever replace such a steady partnership that they both had. No one could replace her best partner. Running her hands over her face, Maggie came out into the waiting room and told everyone that he was in a stable condition. Voight and the team knew to let Hailey back there first. 

She stood up from her seat, and slowly walked back there taking a deep breath. Ready to see her injured partner, she knew she would have to mentally prepare herself to see the state he was in. 

Walking in the room, she looked up at him, watching his chest rise up and down. She let out a breath that she did not even know she was holding. 

She carefully took a seat next to him. Touching his shoulder she whispered to him. 

“Hey, thanks for not leaving me partner, I honestly have no idea what I would do without you. She said looking at him, his face still covered with cuts and bruises aligned on his arms. 

They were of course cleaned up but memories were brought up.

Flashback

When the team first found him, Hailey was the first one to see him leaning on the floor.

It broke her heart to see him beaten and bruised ,He was definitely a fighter and everyone knew that. 

She put her hand on his shoulder taking it all in, the next thing she knew the paramedics loaded him on the stretcher and Hailey was following them into the ambulance. 

He was fading fast and Hailey was no fool to know that he was dying. Hearing someone’s voice, she was brought back to reality. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder as it pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Oh,Jay.” She said softly. “We all thought you were going...” she trailed off.

“To die...I know, but I told you that I wouldn’t leave you.” He said his voice hoarse. 

“I honestly don’t know if I would make it without you guiding me, with your antics.” She jokingly said trying to make light of the situation. 

“Yeah, if I was dead I wouldn’t have been able to bring you coffee every morning.”

He smiled at her.

Tears built in her eyes as she tried to smile at him. 

“Hey...Hailey I’m okay.” He said reaching for her hand once again. 

“ yeah, you are....but you really have to stop making yourself the target practice for everyone” she said her voice breaking up as tears trailed down her face. 

“Hails...look at me..I’m all in once piece.” He said trying to lift his arm up to show her he was able to.

“For now....” “you should try and stay that way Halstead.” She said lightly punching him.

“Owww.” He jokingly said pretending to her that his arm hurt. 

“Can I give you a hug.”she said wishing she would have chosen those words more carefully before they spilled out of her mouth.

She had never given her partner a hug, well if a protective hug counts, when they were in a shootout, and they both almost died, but Instead of Jay protecting him self, he tackled her to the ground as the bullets flew. Taking the vest on the hook and wrapping it around her. 

“Yeah.” He said looking at her smiling. She was surprised at this response. She closed the hospital curtain and door for more privacy for him too, but also so no one read the situation wrong, and she carefully bent down and hugged Jay.

He wrapped his arm around her back, as he motioned for her to crawl on the bed and lay next to him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you though.” She said pulling herself away. 

“You won’t, don’t worry.” He said carefully pulling her to his side. “Your heart is beating that’s good”. She said as she held her head on his chest.

“That is good ,you are right, very observant.” He said stroking her back trying to help subside her tears. She chuckled at how sarcastic this man was as he is hurting. 

“There’s the laugh.” He said as he pulled her up next to his face. She laughed as her cheeks turned red. “I’m okay, Hailey.” He said as he pressed her palm against his cheek. 

“This is me talking to you.” He said as he lightly brushed her palm against his lips. She shivered but immediately felt sensation as she touched his face. His hand feeling warm against her wrist as he held it. 

“I don’t want to leave yet, I’m still not okay.” She said. 

“Who says you have to.” He asked her softly as she snuggled into his side being careful not to hurt him any more than he was already. 

“You can stay here with me.” He pressed his lips into her hair, smelling the intoxicating scent of her vanilla and cinnamon shampoo. 

“I like that plan.” She said as she drifted off and he held his partner tightly not wanting to let go of her either. 

“I’m glad you are okay.” She said one last time as sleep took its course, and he could feel even breathes from her side against his chest. 

Kevin walked in a while later as he saw them cuddling. Hailey was obviously asleep on Jay’s chest. 

“I’m not saying a word, I’ll give you two some privacy.” He said smiling closing the door. 

Jay looked down at Hailey as he watched his partner breathing in and out. Knowing Hailey probably did not get enough sleep worrying about him, because she was not a heavy sleeper in reality, he was glad she was finally getting sleep. 

Jay watched her for a few moments as he felt himself drifting off too.

Authors note:

I’ll make a part 2 of Hailey calling Jay in the middle of the night because of nightmares of him dying, if you guys want it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you guys liked it so here is part 2 
> 
> Hailey calls Jay after she wakes up from a nightmare of him dying.

Her body sweating profusely as her head lifted off the pillow. 

There were tears running down her face as she reached for her phone. Hailey had another nightmare 

“Hailey.” She heard him say groggily.

“Hey.” He heard her voice breaking as she sniffled on the phone.

“Hails, are you okay.” Jay asked her.

  
“No, not really.” She said rubbing her nose and wiping tears from her eyes.

  
“I’ll be over in 5.” He said hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later Hailey heard a knock, waiting by the door for him.

  
She opened it up reluctantly to see Jay standing there.

  
He didn’t even get the chance to walk in her apartment before she collided into his chest. 

  
He wrapped his arms around her.

“What’s wrong.” He asked her pulling her gently away so he could see her tear stained face. 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, I’m just glad you are okay.” 

  
she said looking up at him as he brought her up from the ground and helped her inside her apartment and locked the door behind him.   
  
  


After turning on the office to relax both of their nerves, Jay saw Hailey not looking at the tv but at the blank wall. 

  
“I thought I lost you, this time it felt real”.   
She told him running her hands over her face as she placed her elbows on her knees looking back at him. 

  
“Hailey, I’m right here, see.” He said gently tugging at her so she laid next to him. “Remember my beating heart.” He said holding her hand over his heart.

After loosening the grip on her hand, she held her hand there just for a while to reassure herself.

She snuggled into his arms as they wrapped around her once again.

”I think I need to see someone.” She said turning on her back so her head and face were facing Jay’s green eyes. 

  
Jay didn’t say anything for a second just looked at her puzzled at how strong of a woman she was, she is a badass at work every single person knew it, and she pushes it all down just so she can do her job, taking care of everyone else.

He had crazy feelings for her but he had no idea how to tell her, afraid of messing up his partnership.   
  


“If you want to, and I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” He said stroking her arm.

damn it she was getting goosebumps again, getting lost in his green eyes.

She was hoping she wasn’t turning into a tomato looking up at her partner.   
  


“Jay , I really need to tell you something.” Hailey said sitting up from her spot on his lap. 

  
“Yeah.” He said his heart beating faster than the speed of light. 

  
“I think you are literally my best friend, and I really want you to know that I think of you more than that, and I know this will probably tear up our friendship.   
Jay got lost at “I think of you more than just a friend”, and clashed his lips to hers as she pulled away.

“Wait, do you too.” She asked him as she smiled obviously knowing the answer. 

“Duh.” Hailey...Anne...Upton.” He said as he kissed her cheek and then her lips in between words.

She pulled him in for another kiss as he put his arms around her as she sat on his lap. 

  
“so, what do we do now.” She said as she pulled away from him keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. 

  
“I don’t know, but I kinda like this plan.” He said as he pulled her in for another kiss before she burrowed her head under his chin.

“You know I’m finally glad that we got that out of the way.” She said making him laugh then he kissed the top of her head. “Me, too.” 

  
“so, uh is that what you were going to tell me at the hospital.” Jay said.

”you know, like right after you helped me put on my jacket.”   
he said wrapping his arms around her.

“Wait you knew, and you didn’t want to confront me about it.”

Hailey said looking up at him.

“Well not exactly... I uh knew, but I didn’t want to push you.” 

He said as he pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

  
“are you kidding I wanted you to kiss me in that hospital, but I knew the team would see, and I was kind of lost at words after your phone call interrupted us...

“Jay Halstead do you know any better when a girl is confessing her feelings for you, do not answer a ringing phone.” She said lightly punching him. 

  
“noted, I will not do it again.”

He said holding his hands up like he was forfeiting from a soccer game.

“Hey put your hands around me again.” She said pouting.

”oh like this.” He said. “You like this.” He said wrapping his arms around her again and kissing her head.   
  
“well I guess we are officially dating.” Hailey said.

“Yeah but I want to take you out to Bartoli’s for our first date.” He said.

”that sounds like a good plan.” She mumbled into his chest. 

“but for real I want to help you about these nightmares, why didn’t you tell me.” He said softly.

“I knew you were still recovering, and I got the nightmares at like two o’clock in the morning and I didn’t want to wake you.”   
She said.

”hails, you can always tell me what going on.” “Even if it is in the middle of the night, I will always answer.” “I meant it when I said I’ll be here every step of the way.” He Finished saying as she sprawled out on his lap before yawning.

”thank you.” She said before he fixed himself so he was laying on the couch, and Hailey was laying on top of him, it was his turn to feel her heartbeat.

he was so happy that they finally crept around their feelings and told the truth.   
he finally got his Hailey Anne Upton.   
his hails...

....................................

  
Author:

Wow can’t believe I just cracked this one out, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

as always thank you for reading!

love yall!


End file.
